


Pacific Crest Trials

by imusuallyobsessed



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiking, Implied Sexual Content, Light Smut, Making Out, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Pacific Crest Trail, Summer of Olicity, arrow season 3 hiatus, felicity mentioned the pct and i went with it, sex road trip across america, sexing across america, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imusuallyobsessed/pseuds/imusuallyobsessed
Summary: After they drive off into the sunset and leave Starling City behind, Felicity and Oliver decide to go hiking on the Pacific Crest Trail. Felicity soon realizes that her vision and the reality don't match up, and Oliver does his best to convince her that backpacking isn't all that bad. Part of the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, prompt: summer vacation.





	Pacific Crest Trials

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this since Felicity mentioned the PCT at the end of S5, but this "summer vacation" prompt finally convinced me! I've hiked part of the PCT, and all this is from my real-life experiences. I didn't take it with NEARLY as much grace as Felicity, though. Physical exercise really isn't my thing.

“You know, when you suggested this summer road trip this isn’t what I had in mind,” Felicity groaned through her clenched jaw. She wasn’t angry at Oliver, but being clenched was the only was she was getting through this “leisurely hike” along the Pacific Crest Trail.

Felicity should’ve known better. Nothing with Oliver + nature was every _leisurely_.

Her mind drifted back to a certain island dotted with land mines. Then again, that also involved Oliver’s sweaty chest pressed all up against her and… well, maybe it wasn’t _all_ bad.

But this had no sweaty chest. Oliver was, very unfortunately, fully clothed for this adventure.

Because there was _snow_ up here.

Yes, snow. It was the end of May, but they were several thousand feet up and the snow from winter _still hadn’t melted_.

It wasn’t cold, strangely enough. She was fine in her tank top, shawl, shorts, and hiking boots. But whenever any of the fluffy white _frigidity_ touched her skin, she wanted to turn back and go spend the night in a hotel. Even a well-appointed log cabin would be nice.

“Felicity, this was _your_ idea,” Oliver said. He was slightly in front of her, leading the way, but she could still see his face. He was _smiling_ , the smug jerk.

Felicity was huffing and puffing so much she could barely speak – there was less oxygen this high up -- but she still managed to try and explain herself.

“I was imagining a slow hike near the _base_ of the mountains, arriving at a nice, flat place near a lake, watching you set up the tent all manly-like while I sipped wine, and then we took advantage of how _alone_ we were. Not an eight-hour hike with all this _granola_ and no wine allowed.”

Oliver laughed. Laughed! As if her pain was amusing!

“Alcohol has no place on a trail like this. It’s already too easy to get dehydrated. And we need food that’s high in calories,” he said, stopping to reach into the side of her pack and grabb her water bottle. “Speaking of, you should be drinking more. The air is so dry up here that we’re not sweating. It’s hard to tell when you need more water.”

Felicity rolled her eyes – mother hen – but it had no heat. Oliver just wanted to take care of her. So, she took the water bottle and drank deep.

“Better?” she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Oliver returned the water bottle to its pocket so she wouldn’t have to twist around. “Much,” he said. Then, leaned over and quickly pressed his lips against hers before walking again.

Felicity sighed as she followed. That’s all it had been _all_ day – quick pecks – and even though she understood they were hiking, she still wanted more. It had been almost seven hours since she had him inside her, and she was feeling… _ravenous_.

Finally, _finally_ , they reached the spot Oliver wanted to make camp. The guy in the restaurant they’d stopped at for a quick bite – the one to blame for this extended eight-hour excursion instead of Felicity’s preferred easy adventure – had told Oliver about this place.

Felicity hated to admit it was gorgeous.

The mountain sloped into a mostly-flat area, though speaks still vaulted high into the sky all around them. A river ran to the right, filling the air with the pleasant white-noise of rushing water. Trees lined the area, tapering off where another steep slope ended to the left. The flat-ish area wasn’t huge, but it was plenty big enough for two people. And there was no snow!

“Worth it, right?” Oliver asked.

Felicity wrinkled her nose, teasing, “I’m not sure about _that_.”

He took off his pack and hers, setting them gently on the ground. Felicity’s eyes were instantly drawn to his bulging biceps and forearms, and when she finally managed to look back at Oliver’s face he was _smirking_. That man knew exactly what he was doing.

“Well.” He took a step forward. “I guess I’ll just have to convince you.”

They were right up against each other, sharing body heat. Felicity wanted to drag him down to her level and kiss him silly, but Oliver was already moving away and opening their backpacks. Their huge, massive, heavy backpacks that Felicity never wanted to see again. Oliver had taken as much weight as he could, but there was still only so much space.

“Do you want to unpack all the cooking supplies? I’ll start setting up our sleeping area and get supplies for a fire,” he offered, nonchalant like he hadn’t been touching her all day – cranking up the heat, turning her on – and gave her a wide-eyed, innocent look she didn’t believe for a second.

“Only if you promise to give me a massage before we go to bed. That backpack has a place right next to Slade Wilson on Land Mind Island,” she said, scowling at the offending piece of hiking gear.

Oliver laughed – he did that so much since they’d left Starling City. “Of course, Felicity. I was planning on giving you a massage anyway,” he said, his voice dropping into a sultry purr.

Heat slithered down Felicity spine and she sighed, “Good.”

Oliver had very specifically asked her to unpack the cooking supplies, which was for the best. They hadn’t been together long, but they’d been friends long enough for him to notice her endless use of Seamless and passion for microwavable meals. Even though these dehydrated things only called for water + fire, Felicity was sure she’d still find a way to mess them up.

Also, Felicity had packed the backpacks. Once Olive separated the weights, ignoring her arguments that she should carry equal weight (she was happy now that he had), Felicity used her dazzling spatial reasoning skills to stuff the backpacks as efficiently as possible.

Now, everything Oliver requested was laid out in record time and he’d just finished setting up their sleeping area and gone off to gather wood.

He stayed close, just at the tree line, and left Felicity to admire their camp and surroundings. She’d been nervous when he explained the sleeping arrangements, but now that she could take in the splendor of the mountain range around her, she was happy. Since the weather was so good, they were sleeping in sleeping bags on a tarp. No tent, nothing to separate them from the sky.

Oliver came back quickly and built a fire in record time. Felicity watched him, her eyes lingering over his intent face and careful hands, marveling at him – so carefully honed to survive in exactly these kinds of conditions.

She’d brought that up before they left. Would something like this bring back bad memories of the island? He’d just shook his head and said:

_This is different. It’s my choice to be there. And, of course, the biggest difference of all._

When she’d asked, he just smiled – dazzling her again – and continued:

_You._

Felicity blushed even now, remembering the love and warmth in his eyes when he said those words.

Oliver emptied the package of dehydrated chicken lo mein – Felicity’s choice – into the pot. Felicity peeked and wasn’t very impressed, but didn’t say anything.

It didn’t matter. Oliver could practically read her mind these days.

“Don’t worry, it’ll taste better than it looks,” he reassured, an easy, content expression on his face as he looked from their cooking dinner to Felicity’s face. “Remember what the guy at the camp store said?”

“I know, I know, this is allegedly the best dehydrated meal available. But, is that really saying something? Isn’t _best dehydrated meal_ a title like, best dentist to give a root canal? Best kale from the farmer’s market?”

Oliver laughed, short and sharp like Felicity’s ramble took him off guard. She didn’t know why. It had been a long day, but only a very few things could knock all rambling right out of her.

“Don’t talk bad about kale,” he threatened, his voice a teasing version of his Arrow growl.

“Oh yeah?” Felicity said, crossing her arms. “The only thing _super_ about kale is that is tastes _super_ like dirt.”

Without warning, Oliver pounced. Before Felicity could react, he had her pinned to the ground and was tickling her mercilessly.

“Ah! Stop!” Felicity laughed, trying to wiggle away, but Oliver held her tightly and laid his heavy weight on her. “Mercy! Mercy! Uncle!”

Oliver stopped, but didn’t move. If anything, he leaned even more into her until his arms were braced on either side of her head and their faces were mere inches apart. Felicity couldn’t help but arch up into him, relishing the feeling of his body above hers, invigorated by the crisp twilight air slipping between them. There wasn’t any snow up here, but night was quickly approaching and with it came colder and colder air.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm,” Oliver said – reading her mind again (or how she was squirming against the cold ground) – and bending down to _finally_ kiss her properly.

His scruff rasped deliciously against the delicate skin of her face, his tongue along her lips a soft juxtaposition. She opened for him instantly, her hands gripping his biceps to anchor her in the moment. Oliver’s heavy weight pressed further into her, _grinding_ into her, and Felicity let out a long, low moan around his tongue.

Instantly, Oliver was back at the fire, tending their dinner. “Wouldn’t want it to burn,” he said cheerily, a knowing smirk on his face.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Felicity growled, sitting back up. In protest, she sat down right next to him, pressing as much of her body against his side as she could.

Oliver wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her even closer, settling contentedly into her embrace.

“Yep,” he said, popping the p. “But just thinking about how nice it’ll be tonight.” Lean, kiss against her neck. “Just the two of us.” Kiss, on her jaw. A touch of tongue. “Under the stars.” The corner of her mouth, a quick nip. Felicity gasped. “ _Staying warm_ together.”

“Frack, dinner better cook fast,” she breathed, and Oliver laughed. He left one peck on her lips then went back to work.

It wasn’t that simple, of course. Once dinner was over, they had to clean everything while leaving no trace. Felicity didn’t even want to talk about the bathroom situation. Then, Oliver had to bundle up the rest of their food and hoist it into a tree so bears – oh yeah, there were bears and mountain lions around – couldn’t get to it.

“I’ll protect you,” he said at her worried, wide-eyed expression.

“I know.”

And she did. If any one man could protect her from bears and mountain lions, it was Oliver Queen.

Then, finally, full dark had hit and all the work was done. They settled into their sleeping bags, maneuvering them to the open sides overlapped and it was more like one, big sleeping bag than two smaller ones. They held each other as they gazed at the stars, transfixed by the splendor of the night sky.

“Before we fall asleep, you’ll have to take my glasses off. I want to be able to see everything until then,” she told Oliver, turning to face him and pressing the length of her body against his with much more… _intent_.

Oliver nodded, his glittering blue eyes half-open, as he responded to her move with his own. Quick as a flash, he had her sprawled underneath him and began plundering her neck with his mouth. Felicity sighed, content in the knowledge that she was going to get what she wanted after a long, long day without it. This was the longest they’d gone without having sex since their roadtrip began, and Felicity didn’t care how sex-addicted that made her sound.

So, maybe this camping trip wasn’t all bad. But Felicity was still going to get a mani/pedi afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave and comment and kudo if you're so inclined (I thrive off validation) and check out my Tumblr (same name as here!) Also, check out the LOVELY AND DAZZLING @thebookjumper on Tumblr, who was amazing enough to set up this fic project!


End file.
